


gone wrong

by 214jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pining, Pizza, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaehyun and taeyong are so confused, lots of pizzas, so much italic texts, there's so much confusion going here, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214jae/pseuds/214jae
Summary: In a world full of wrongs – wrong person, wrong number, wrong address, Jaehyun and Taeyong's version might just be out of the ordinary.





	gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this for like two days... and its honestly so corny. this was based on a prompt given to me by one of my fav jaeyong writers (idk if they wanna be mentioned) (but i hope you're reading this!!!!!) i hope i did it justice :((

Taeyong squints his eyes due to the sunlight piercing through his eyes. The air today was brisk, compared to the pace of the walk he and his best friend are currently taking on the way to campus. He shields his eyes from the striking sun as he walks, the other gripping the strap of his backpack.

"You know I still think you're far from normal, right?" Jonghyun, who's walking beside him, inquires. Taeyong stares at him as if he's grown two heads, his hand still perfectly shielding his eyes. His best friend does have a knack for blurting out things suddenly, unneeded or not.

Taeyong doesn't know if the other was being serious. Although it might be an urgent matter, somewhere at the back of Taeyong's mind, he knows this conversation will just go at the very bottom of what seems to be their _List of Banters._

"What makes you think I don't think the same about you, after almost a decade of being friends with you, do you really think I don't question the shit that you do? Eating hotdogs with ice cream, putting mayonnaise on pizza," Taeyong lists down with his fingers. "Oh and, you eat French fries raw?" The younger of the two fakes a gasp. "Who's far from normal again?"

The older gawks at him. "W–what? I was just going to point out how you always wear hoodies whenever it's summer and tank tops that show your twig arms when it's snowing and freezing cold outside!" He cries, his fingers gesturing everywhere to back his argument up.

Jonghyun stops walking when Taeyong does. Taeyong has noticed how they're now surrounded by trees and grass, and lowers his hand from his eyes to rest it on his side, the trees giving him just the shade he had wanted. They're already on campus, and there are countless students walking in each corner of the place.

The younger raises his brow and narrows his eyes, "Twig arms?" He pretends to crack his knuckles, as if he's ready to hold Jonghyun in another skittish headlock just like two days ago.

Jonghyun smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. "Twig legs, too. See if you can catch me." Taeyong watches as the other jumps a little and starts running ahead, all the while gripping the straps of his backpack.

Taeyong chuckles, letting the older do what he wants, he won't come after him. The heat is scorching, and it's making him perspire like never before, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. Save for his arms and back that's obviously clad in a thick black hoodie.

He rolls up a sleeve a bit to check his watch and sees he only has five minutes to get to Literature. Shit. It takes about ten minutes to get to the lecture hall.

Taeyong scowls.

_That fucker didn't even tell me. That's why he ran, we were running late. I'm late._

And as he runs his way there, he could faintly hear his best friend cackling, doubling over annoyingly as if to tell him _that's what you get for making fun of me!_

-

Late. Possibly on his professor's bad side.

That's what Taeyong is today. He had made a commotion of opening the doors to the lecture hall too abruptly, emitting a loud sound and making the heads of his classmates whom most he doesn't even know of turn to him, chest heaving and a pink hue appearing on his clear cheeks.

His eyes immediately find Jonghyun, at his usual seat, smirking behind his hand. Professor Kang lowers her glasses and stares at Taeyong intently, "Mr. Lee, do you know you are," she glances at her wristwatch. "Five minutes late?"

Taeyong sports his softest and gentlest smile and completely steps inside, taking the effort to even close the doors gently. The room is noiseless, and Taeyong swears he could only hear his heavy breathing and a chuckle that's obviously from his evil of a best friend.

"I apologize, Professor Kang." He bows a few times, just for the sake of showing respect, his smile not once faltering. "It won't happen again."

"Well, it better not. It would be burdensome to have your grades tainted just because of your poor attendance. Take your seat." Taeyong makes his way up the stairs, head held up high, and the class resumes as if nothing happened. Jonghyun sits on the first end of the row, his usual seat. When Taeyong finds his way to the row of seats, he notices how the one next to his best friend is already occupied by a girl he doesn't quite recognize.

Jonghyun idly observes him, and the younger smacks the back of his head discreetly. He grits his teeth lightly and the other laughs, "There's a seat there." He points to the rest of the row of seats. Taeyong rolls his eyes and as he makes his way to the said seat, ready for the tangling of legs and feet, he purposefully kicks Jonghyun's shin before trudging further.

When Taeyong finally seats himself comfortably, his nostrils are hit by the familiar scent that has been preoccupying his mind for the past six months. That sweet lavender smell, mixed with a hint of soft vanilla and almond. Taeyong would lie if the perfume isn't what caught his attention first, but when he catches a glance at the face of whoever owned that scent, for the first time in his life he thanked the God and heavens for granting him the privilege of being able to smell.

He takes a look around the hall, hyperaware that he doesn't have a single knowledge of whatever is it that is being discussed by his professor, looking around to see that brown mop of hair.

He didn't need to look around, because there he was, seated five seats from Taeyong, in all his glory, Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong gulps, Jaehyun never seated in this row before, well, at least since the day Taeyong took knowledge of the boy's existence. Taeyong was content with just having to ogle at Jaehyun whenever he'd saunter into the room with that stupid dimpled smile of his, paired with those bangs draped over his forehead. 

Today his crush is wearing a soft pink hoodie and black washed skinny jeans, almost alike to Taeyong's outfit except Taeyong's hoodie screams emo and _I'm a bad boy, don't touch me._ Taeyong almost coos at how Jaehyun looks like a tiny cotton candy. Key word: almost.

He's also wearing the same gold specs that Taeyong likes so much, he thinks it makes Jaehyun appear as a nerd. But boy, whenever Jaehyun would dress the way Taeyong does (read: whenever Jaehyun would dress in dark colors, fitted tees that show the outline of his torso, or anything that Taeyong thinks makes him look boyfriend material), Taeyong's mouth is already watering before he knew it even was.

Taeyong realizes he's been ogling, leaning on his elbows for way too long that the girl next to him seems uneasy, probably thinking she's the one being stared at. Taeyong flashes her a sheepish smile and apologizes instantly, leaning back to his seat to listen to his professor although nothing passes through his brain cells except for Jaehyun's pink plump lips and his alluring side profile.

-

Forty-five minutes have passed, and Taeyong's stomach snarls at the same time as he yawns. He instinctively covers his mouth, body slumping even more to his seat. Something about the literary devices Shakespeare used in the past is shown on the wide projector screen, and the sound of his professor's voice precisely echoes in his head as he only thinks of when he'll be finally having his lunch break two hours later.

Jonghyun mentioned earlier that he and Taeyong have the same lunchtime today, maybe Taeyong will ask him out for pizza and make him pay for basically ditching him and staining his perfect attendance.

He pulls out a post-it from his bag and starts writing on a piece.

_Let's have lunch together! Meet me at the pizza house near campus \^0^/_

He folds the post-it in half, and writes _to: JH_ and for a final touch up, he brings out one of his red pens and starts drawing two hearts below the name. He takes a look at his left and tries to ignore Jung Jaehyun's milky skin, obviously asking for Taeyong's attention, to look for his best friend.

Jonghyun has his laptop on his lap, doing anything but taking down notes, that Taeyong is sure of.

"Hey." He whispers. It startles the same girl from earlier, looking at him with a surprised face and immensely wide orbs. "Can you pass this?" He hands her the post-it. When she takes it from him, Taeyong leans back, hearing silent whispers of _pass it, pass it,_ until it's just the voice of his professor concluding today's lecture.

Everyone collectively stands up from their seats, stretching, gathering their things, some are walking over to Professor Kang to probably ask questions or to kiss her ass. Taeyong catches Jonghyun's eyes, and the older just waves at him and points to the door, telling him he'll go ahead first.

Taeyong gestures for him to go first, and started gathering his own stuff.

-

Taeyong sighs as he lazily walks down the campus, having finished three boring classes that won't even help him in his dream as a dancer.

A hand curls around Taeyong's arm, stopping him from travelling to the pizza house. "Hyung!"

Taeyong turns around to face the smiling Ten, his hand sliding gently off Taeyong's arm. "Are you attending dance practice today?"

Taeyong nods. "Yeah, when I finish all my classes, I'll be there. What about Sicheng? Been MIA for a week, still sick?" Ten shifts his weight in one foot and juts his lower lip. In the corner of Taeyong's eye, he spots Jonghyun. Taeyong opens his mouth to call for him, but he was silenced when he saw Jonghyun being called by one of his friends. Seungcheol, was it?

"Sicheng is still sick, hyung. I've been taking down notes for him since we take most of our classes together. I told him to rest, so we can continue working on our routine."

The older of the two hums, "Let's visit him after practice. I have to go now, Tennie." He clutches his stomach. "I'm literally so hungry right now, bye bye!" He takes a step back and waves at Ten, which the smaller gives back, also heading somewhere else. He glances at where Jonghyun previously was, surprised to already see him and Seungcheol gone.

He probably invited Seungcheol too, _that's good, more company._

Taeyong enters the familiar pizza house, the bell by the door chimes, but it wasn't as ear-splitting as the place was packed. Each seat was taken, and everyone is not even one bit quiet. The clutters and pangs from the kitchen could be heard, and the only clear thing to Taeyong is the aroma of freshly baked pizza. There are no seats available from Taeyong's view, and he's having a hard time finding that familiar mop of brown hair.

"Hi, sir." One of the employees greet him. Taeyong takes a quick glance at the name tag.

Tail?

"Are you dining in today? We apologize for the inconvenience if so, as you can see we're intensely packed today and we can't handle any more customers for the next hour."

"Uhm, no. My friend came here earlier than I did, he's waiting for me. Can you help me find him?"

The employee, Tail, scrunched his eyebrows for a moment and realization dawns on him. "Oh! The tall one?"

Taeyong smiles and nods. He never really thought of Jonghyun as tall, well, he is a six foot long weirdo after all, but really, he's not that tall to Taeyong's eyes. So he nods, because tall is what other people would usually describe his friend.

"He's right there, sir." Taeyong follows the emoloyee's index finger, pointing to a brown haired guy in a booth at the very back. His back faces Taeyong, and the boy is wearing a pink hoodie. Did Jonghyun change his clothes before coming here? Confusion paints Taeyong's face, but for a moment he was sure that it was indeed Jonghyun.

Taeyong purses his lips and quietly thanks the employee. "Please just call for any of us if you're ready to order. Have a piece of pizza then you might just have a piece of your crush's heart!" Taeyong laughs slightly, with the amount of times he's been here he's gotten used to the pizza related greetings and even the pickup lines.

There was one a few weeks ago that went 'every pizza me loves every pizza you' and it was so hilarious to Taeyong's ears that he even recorded a video of Jonghyun saying it it with a straight face.

He walks over to the booth with a bounce in his steps, and slaps the back of his friend's head as he takes the seat on the other side of the booth. "Yo, where's Seungcheol? Why didn't you–"

"Oh my god." Blood rushes to Taeyong's cheeks, ironic how his cheeks feel so warm but his mouth is frozen.

What the hell is Jung Jaehyun doing here?!

Jaehyun scratches the spot that Taeyong hit, and Taeyong's hyperaware that he should apologize. And probably leave. And probably perish. Probably fly to the outer space, never attend college again. Yes, all of those sound very nice and plausible at the moment.

Jaehyun opens his mouth but Taeyong places his index finger on the other's lips, not ready to hear him talk and embarrass him yet (he's already embarrassed as it is), and then he realizes that he just fed on his embarrassment himself when he realizes he's touching his crush's lips and Jaehyun looks so funny right now because his lips are squished and it makes him look like a handsome duck and his lips are so–

"Oh my god." Taeyong retracts his finger, not minding the bit of saliva that's drying there.

Jaehyun purses his lips, his dimples evident, as he looks at his hands on the table, then Taeyong, then his hands, then Taeyong.

"Were you–"  
"I'm–"

The brown haired gestures for Taeyong to go first. "Uhm, I, so as I was saying, I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend. God, I even smacked your head. I'm really sorry, Jaehyun, oh my god, what should I do? I feel so fucking bad. Shit. I even cursed in front of you, what do I do? Should I buy you pizza? Wait, are you with someone? Should I just pay for your food then I'll leave? I'm rea–" Taeyong's stomach makes a loud sound, and really, no one is embarrassing Taeyong the way he's embarrassing himself.

Taeyong chuckles shyly, "Sorry, was really hungry."

Jaehyun shifts in his seat, "So, buy me pizza."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Should I buy two? Are you here with someone?" He doesn't really know why he sounds so rushed and ecstatic, maybe both from embarrassment and delight that he's finally seeing that face up close.

Jaehyun hums. "Oh, okay, uhm, then I'll pay for the pizza then I'll go ahead." Taeyong stands up, and he swore he felt butterflies swimming around his head, murmuring _oooh, who's in love, who's in love?_ when his crush holds him by the wrist, telling him to sit back down. Jaehyun laughs slightly, the light gleaming on his cheeks, making him glow and making Taeyong gape in awe.

"I meant you. I'm with you." Taeyong sits back down, nodding and mumbling to himself. He probably looks like a madman in front of his crush, but who can blame him? It's The Jung Jaehyun he's facing, the college heartthrob, his goddamn crush for Pete's sake! And who's with him again? Lee Taeyong?! 

This doesn't even make any sense to him, where is Jonghyun?! Did he just ditch his best friend to go hang out with Seungcheol?!

Taeyong catches the eye of the previous employee, Tail as the nametag said, and calls for him.

He gets his paper and pen ready in front of him, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, two slices of Macaroni and Cheese Pizza." Taeyong turns to Jaehyun. The other stares at him, "They have pretty big slices, you'll eat two?"

Taeyong shakes his head no. "Of course not, the other one is for you. So choose a favorite of yours too, then order two slices of it so the other one will be mine."

His crush narrows his eyes, God, he still looks pretty. And God, why did Taeyong sound so casual? Jaehyun doesn't even know his name yet. "That's still two slices for you. Two Hawaiian pizzas, please."

"Drinks?"

"I'll have Cola." Taeyong replies. "Iced tea for me, please." Call Taeyong dramatic, someone who's easily swayed, but he can't help the fluttering of his heart when Jaehyun says please. He sounds so nice, so polite, so unlike Taeyong.

Tail tells them that their food will be served in fifteen minutes, and the two thank the server in unison.

Taeyong stares at Jaehyun with a look even the brown haired couldn't decipher. "Cola tastes the best with pizzas. Who the hell drinks it with iced tea?"

They lean into their seats simultaneously, with Jaehyun chuckling at Taeyong. "There are people who do, people like me."

Taeyong scrunches his nose, "I can't even imagine how that'd taste like. I'd rather not drink anything at all."

Jaehyun laughs, and it's only now that Taeyong sees the whiskers appear on his crush's face whenever he'd laugh real hard. It's cute, adorable, Taeyong suddenly wants to trace it with his fingertips. "You're really something, wait, I never caught your name."

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

"Right, Taeyong..." Jaehyun mumbles the other's name a few times, as if testing how it rolls off his tongue, Taeyong likes it. He likes how his name sounds in Jaehyun's mouth.

"How'd you know mine then?"

Taeyong's eyes widen, he didn't even do anything, why does it feel like he got caught red-handed?

He laughs slightly, scratching his neck, trying to come up with something believable and won't make him blurt out _it's because I have a crush on you and I've known you for a quite a while now, would you mind if I try to get to know you better?_ No fucking way.

"You're pretty popular, you know? Everyone always talks about you, you excel well in academics and you're part of the uni's football team too." _Just like that, Taeyong. Compliment him, lowkey tell him what you like about him without being obvious, without having to tell him that you've been admiring him for half a year now._

Jaehyun nods in appreciation, taking his phone out his jean pocket.

Silence falls between them (not exactly, there's a baby crying a few feet away from them, the clinks of glasses, some hustling in the kitchen and the laughter of middle aged women somewhere). Taeyong looks around the place, admiring the Victorian-like interior design of the pizza house. There's a medium sized chandelier mounted on the ceiling. Taeyong doesn't even understand why out of all light fixtures, it's a chandelier that has dangling light prisms to illuminate the room.

There are also square frames of paintings he doesn't recognize (not that he knows many paintings) on the walls. He hears Jaehyun clear his throat, and Taeyong darts his gaze from the walls to the person in front of him.

"You're pretty boring, do you know that?" Taeyong's eyes widen and immediately clasps his mouth, mentally begging it to stop running on its own because _no, this is not a friend, this is not Jonghyun you're with, this is Jung your crush Jaehyun._

Jaehyun seems taken aback by Taeyong's words, and smiles slightly, asking what made him think so. Taeyong places his hands on the table, fiddling with his fingers. "I mean, you ordered Hawaiian pizza when there are more than twenty flavors there. Hawaiian is too common, you know, that just means you haven't tried the other flavors too. So yes, pretty boring."

"That's a lot coming from someone who eats pizza topped with macaroni pasta."

Taeyong's eyes and ears perk up at this. "Hey! Who said you can talk about my food preferences like that?" The brown haired crosses his arms over his chest, smirking at the other. Taeyong fought his dumb brain from imagining how it would look like if Jaehyun did that while wearing a fitted black tee, arms bare Taeyong could already see himself fainting because of it.

He had to blink his eyes several times to hear what Jaehyun was spouting on time. "Exactly. I like Hawaiian, so let me like Hawaiian in peace. I did not peg you as the judgemental type."

"I'm not! But I've been told I have this ability to make people step out of their comfort zones, try new things, be adventurous."

"You're doing a pretty good job, I must say."

Taeyong flashes Jaehyun his bewilderment. "In about ten minutes the pizzas will be here and you'll be witnessing me eat pizza and macaroni for the first time." Jaehyun pauses. "At the same time."

"Tch. You say it as if eating mac & cheese pizza is bad. It tastes really good, I promise!"

Maybe this is going too far, too fast. This is just his way of apologizing, right? Buying his crush whom he smacked on the head lunch and being each other's company for an hour. But, why is this encounter making Taeyong's feelings flourish even more? This situation makes his heart beat erratically, the kind that renders his knees wobbly, and even then he still likes it.

The pizzas are served by someone else this time, and it hasn't even been a hot second and Taeyong is already grabbing a tissue to hold the newly baked pizza within his fingers.

Jaehyun watches his hand, "Eating Hawaiian first? I thought you did not like it?"

The other snorts, "Didn't people say you gotta save the best for the last?" The brown haired smiles in acknowledgement, and he himself starts digging.

Taeyong finishes the Hawaiian pizza in a flash, having drank already half of his soda, while Jaehyun is busy savouring his common Hawaiian pizza. Taeyong points it out, and the other only argues that the slice is too massive for him to finish so quick.

Jaehyun intently watches Taeyong take a bite of his mac & cheese pizza, observing how the other hums in delight and even screws his eyes shut, faintly squealing about how delicious it was. When Taeyong opens his eyes, he captures the other's gaze at him, and the brown haired immediately turns to his own slice, eating.

"So you said your friend is supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, that's why I thought it was you. You both have the same shade."

"You dance, right?" Taeyong squints, perplexed. "Yes..."

"I've seen you at the uni's dance studio a few times, I pass by a lot. I know your face, but I never really heard of your name."

"Ah." Taeyong nods in realization.

Taeyong sees it, the way Jaehyun is trying to make a conversation between them. Taeyong is just too dumb to make it last longer, to make it a little more comfortable and easygoing, he's the one crushing after all, why can't he put some effort?

"What about you? Why are you here alone?" _Nice, Taeyong. Very casual_.

"Someone told me to meet them here." Taeyong pouts and blinks his eyes several times, Jaehyun, well, somewhere in the corner of his mind, he thinks it's cute.

"Someone? You don't know them?"

"Yup. Probably just someone crushing on me, I tend to get a lot of requests for meet ups."

Silence resonates between them, with Taeyong staring at Jaehyun blankly and Jaehyun realizing what he just said. He quickly covers his lips with his fingers, "That sounded wrong."

Taeyong chuckles, "It did. And you're aware, huh? That many students from uni are crushing on you." The brown haired snickers, grabbing his mac & cheese pizza. It's gotten warm.

"I'd be a liar if I said I'm not aware that I'm good-looking." Damn right, you are, Taeyong thinks. "But it gets pretty tiring too." Jaehyun takes a bite of the pizza, and Taeyong waits in interest, awaiting whatever reaction Jaehyun will be granting him.

Jaehyun chews painfully slow, and it's only now that Taeyong notices how Jaehyun eats and drinks with a pout on. He thinks Jaehyun couldn't get any cuter.

When Jaehyun finally gulps down the piece, followed by a sip from his iced tea, Taeyong has already grown antsy, eager to know Jaehyun's take on one of his favorite pizzas.

"So?"

Jaehyun nods, staring at the pizza impressively. "See, told you it's good!" The brown haired just stares at the other with a indecipherable glint in his eyes.

Taeyong coughs awkwardly. "You were going to say something earlier, right?" Jaehyun narrows his eyes at him. "Earlier, when we spoke at the same time. I think you were going to ask me something."

"Oh, that. That's nothing, I already figured out the answer."

Taeyong hums. "M'kay." He rolls his sleeve up a little to take a look at his watch. "We have five minutes until our next class. Just take your pizza with you, I don't want to be late again."

Jaehyun laughs, suddenly remembering how Taeyong barged in to Literature earlier. "Yeah, let's go." They both stand up, grabbing their backpacks from beside them, Jaehyun holding on to his mac & cheese tightly.

He didn't even notice Taeyong already finished his.

They both exit the place after Taeyong paid.

"I go this way, I have Chemistry."

"Oh, I go the opposite."

Taeyong genuinely smiles. "It was nice meeting you, Jaehyun. Have a good day." Jaehyun smiles back, bidding him goodbye, thanking him for lunch. They head to their respective classes, with Taeyong walking slowly because it feels like the pizzas he ate are still there. Resting at the pit of stomach, and he thinks he can't walk any faster.

Is there no next time after this? What will Taeyong do after this, smile down at Jaehyun whenever they'd walk into each other at the hallways? Sit next to him during Literature? Be casual and friendly with him? Or maybe he should just act like this day didn't occur at all. Taeyong doesn't know what to think. He still doesn't know where they stand, what are they, friends, acquaintances? Jaehyun is still his crush, after all.

Taeyong inwardly smiles when he remembers how natural his conversations with Jaehyun went. It was embarrassing at first, never did he see himself smacking Jaehyun in the head, but everything went smooth. And Jaehyun seems to like his company anyway. Wait, if Jaehyun liked spending time with him does that mean there will be a next time?

No way, Jaehyun was probably just nice because Taeyong was paying. Yeah, that's it, Taeyong was paying.

"Taeyong, hey!" He stops in his tracks and turns around, seeing Jaehyun ten meters away from him, chest heaving and gold specs in hand. He looks like he just took a ran, hunched and his hands planted on his knees. Where did his pizza go?

"Yeah?" Taeyong shouts back. "When do you eat lunch tomorrow?"

"Same time! Why'd you ask?" Taeyong finds it cheesy. Isn't this what usually happens in those romantic chick flick movies? The leads are immeasurable feet away from each other, shouting, and wait – asking each other out?

"I was hoping we could get lunch together again tomorrow! Do you mind?"

Taeyong has to fight himself from squealing. His cheeks feel warm, and the butterflies flying around his head are back, now squeaking _say yes, you don't mind, you don't mind!_ Jaehyun must be stupid, of course Taeyong doesn't mind.

"I don't! Are we having pizza again?"

Jaehyun cackles, "I was hoping yes! And I'm paying!"

Taeyong purses his lips, "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!"

The brown haired smiles, and waves at him as he runs his way to his department. It took Taeyong a good five seconds to realize that he is, indeed, late again.

He needs to run, and he needs to thank Jonghyun for ditching him and partially helping him score another potential lunch date with his crush.

-

The next day, the sun isn't as striking anymore, the air is just as brisk, and Taeyong is wearing his casual white tee and denim jeans.

This time, Taeyong glances at his watch every five minutes in fear of being late again. "You know, I love the way you dress so much." Jonghyun utters from beside him.

Taeyong scoffs, "Is this your way of compensating me for yesterday's lunch?" He still haven't told his best friend about his escapades, not that he didn't want to, he just didn't get the time. Plus with Taeyong being the petty little shit that he is, he thinks Jonghyun doesn't deserve to know about what happened yesterday after he practically abandoned Taeyong.

(Although Jonghyun partially helped him about the crush part, Taeyong doesn't make any sense sometimes.)

"What?" Confusion paints Jonghyun's eyes. "I had lunch with Seungcheol yesterday."

Taeyong halts his steps and smacks Jonghyun's head. "Exactly! You're buying me dinner tonight, dimwit."

The older still looks at him in confusion, rubbing the spot that Taeyong smacked, muttering about how weird Taeyong is and he doesn't know what the hell he's spouting.

-

Literature ended faster than Taeyong's other classes, started with him and Jaehyun exchanging smiles and Taeyong pretending not to notice how Jaehyun checked if there are available seats near Taeyong, Jonghyun failed to notice because he was too busy joking around Seungcheol who's seated behind them.

The hallways are filled with students everywhere, either leaving the premises to have their lunch or to attend their next classes.

Jonghyun spots Taeyong meeting Jaehyun at the campus, surprise colors his face and he points at the both of them. He looks hilarious.

Jaehyun didn't notice, and he continues talking as Taeyong turns his attention to his best friend on the other side. "Why are you guys together?" Jonghyun mouths.

Taeyong juts his tongue at his best friend, and turns back to Jaehyun to resume their conversation.

The pizza house isn't as crowded today, and there's barely any noise compared to yesterday.

Usually, the thought of eating pizza for the second time in a row would make Taeyong's stomach churn, begging for mercy, to digest something else. Today, with the sight of Jaehyun's deep dimples, visible on his cheeks, and his crinkled eyes as he talks to Taeyong about what went down on one of his classes, Taeyong thinks he can surive a whole lifetime supply of pizzas. Even if it's Hawaiian.

Taeyong thinks he couldn't fall for Jaehyun even more. He's wearing a burgundy sweater today, a white button up underneath, and he's wearing denim jeans like Taeyong. The gold specs are removed today, and he smells like sweet lavender with a hint of vanilla and almond again and Taeyong wants to do nothing but... kiss Jaehyun?

Their orders come, one Chicken Alfredo Pizza, one Taco Quesadilian Pizza, and two Cookie Dough Pizza for their dessert (suggested by Jaehyun and Taeyong agreed cause he's paying anyway.)

"You're rebuking me for eating macaroni pasta on pizza but you ordered Chicken Alfredo Pizza?" Taeyong scoffs. "Not only are you boring, you are also very hypocritical."

Jaehyun gasps, aware of the playful intentions within his accusations. "I'm just trying out new flavors because I didn't want to be boring like you said!" The other's lips curve up.

"Did you copy today's homework for Literature? I didn't get to copy it." Taeyong didn't need to know. He didn't need to know how Jaehyun was too rapturous the entire first half of the day knowing he was meeting Taeyong for lunch that he forgot to copy the homework and bolted out of class because he thinks getting to his next one earlier means it concluding earlier.

"M'yeah, I did. Hold on." His voice is muffled due to his chewing, and he places the slice on the plate before grabbing his notes out of his bag.

"Here." He hands it in front of Jaehyun, who takes a bite of his slice before gently grabbing the notebook. He flips it to the ones with recently written notes, and he catches sight of Taeyong's handwriting before he could even see the homework.

Taeyong notices him, and how hesitation plays on his face. "What's wrong?"

Jaehyun quickly fishes out a book from his bag, hurriedly flipping it to a certain page. A yellow post-it catches Taeyong's eyes, it's all too familiar, why does it seem familiar?

His eyes travel from the post-it tucked onto one of the pages to Jaehyun's eyes, watching him warily.

Taeyong's eyes widen, and really, this situation is too unbelievable for him to comprehend a thing or two.

"Why do you have that?" He speaks in a hushed tone, and he's thankful for the lack of deafening noise or else Jaehyun might not have heard it and he would've had to repeat it.

"That was you?"

"I was what?"

"The person who gave me this sticky note?"

Taeyong's eyebrows furrow together, his mouth gaping a little, displaying confusion. "I didn't give you anything!" He exclaims.

"What?"

"What?"

Jaehyun takes the post-it from the book and closes it. "This. This was for me, right? You're the one who asked me out for lunch yesterday. You were that someone I was talking about, the one who's crushing on me."

Taeyong's bewildered, having all these false accusations thrown at him all at once, okay well maybe Jaehyun did get one thing right. Taeyong has indeed been crushing on him, but still! Where the hell did the rest of what he said came from?

"No, wait, hold up." Taeyong holds up a hand, in case Jaehyun starts spouting shit he doesn't get again.

"First, why is that post-it with you?"

"It was passed to me! It even has my initials look." Jaehyun turns the post-it to the other side, and there Taeyong sees _to: JH_ and the hearts below the said initials, exactly like the one he wrote yesterday.

Taeyong purses his lips, willing himself not to laugh at the situation he and his crush are in. Oh, boy. Is this what being played by destiny feels like?

"That's not yours."

"What?"

"I mean, that wasn't for you, Jaehyun."

The latter narrows his eyes at him.

"Look. JH. Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun." He makes sure to recite each syllable with prominence. "Jonghyun. JH. His initials, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jaehyun's mouth gapes and closes, he can't believe what is happening. He just embarrassed himself, he's been unknowingly embarrassing himself since yesterday and he wasn't aware of it.

Not even one bit.

"I thought it was for me..." He slowly speaks, blinking several times as if it'll help him discern anything.

"You thought it was for you and didn't pass it anymore because JH. Jaehyun. You thought the initials written there were you?"

Jaehyun nods, and the laughter that's been bubbling in Taeyong's stomach is now flowing out clamorous.

"Oh my god." He wipes the nonexistent tears on the corner of his eyes.

Jaehyun's cheeks and ears had gone beet red from embarrassment. "Stop laughing! I really didn't know!"

"It's okay, it's alright. I think destiny just wants to play with us."

"What do you mean?"

Taeyong scrunches his nose and thinks. _If I tell him I have a crush on him now, will anything go wrong? What if he starts ignoring me because he doesn't like me like that? And worst case scenario, what if he's straight?_

Taeyong smiles dismissively, "Nothing, I'll just tell you next time."

He hopes Jaehyun knew what he meant by that because he really does want this, whatever this is that's happening between him and Jaehyun, his longtime crush, to have a next time. And another time, and another. Something frequent and maybe a little more.

Taeyong sighs in delight and they start going back to eating, with Jaehyun stealing glances at him because he's still so embarrassed.

And really, all Taeyong wants right now is to thank God and whoever is it that's messing with his red thread of fate. And maybe, Jonghyun deserves to be filled on with what's going down between him and Jaehyun. He deserves at least that much, and probably a present to display Taeyong's gratitude to him.

He didn't ditch Taeyong like what the latter has been thinking after all.

Taeyong laughs at the thought and shakes his head.

"What?" Jaehyun stares at him attentively.

"Nothing."

_I'll tell you next time._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are definitely appreciated hehe
> 
> here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/huangszn)  
> you can also send me prompts on my [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/25th)


End file.
